


A Taste for the Cherry

by CordeliaOllivander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco's Den's My Sweet Valentine's Day - A Valentine's Day Fic Exchange, Facebook: Draco's Den, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Professors, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Hogwarts, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaOllivander/pseuds/CordeliaOllivander
Summary: Draco hated cherry cordials. They were sticky and far too sweet and just tasted awful. The liqueur inside made such a mess, it dribbled down chins and made lips shiny. Draco absolutely hated them.Unless Neville was eating one, then he fucking loved them.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98
Collections: My Sweet Valentine





	A Taste for the Cherry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prophet_of_troy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophet_of_troy/gifts).



> My submission for the Draco's Den: Sweet Valentine Fest! I really LOVED writing this one!

**10 days before Valentine’s Day**

Whoever made cherry cordials deserved to be cursed seven ways to Sunday.

Draco hated cherry cordials. They were sticky and far too sweet and just tasted awful. The liqueur inside made such a mess, it dribbled down chins and made lips shiny. Draco absolutely hated them.

Unless Neville was eating one, then he fucking loved them.

The way Neville Longbottom ate a cherry cordial should have been a crime. The way his eyes lit up at the sight of his favorite candy. The way he licked his lips, sweet Merlin his lips. Draco had wet dreams about those lips.

The problem was, Neville didn’t eat a cherry cordial like any normal human being, oh no. What Neville did was a pure _sin._ He wouldn’t pop the whole thing into his mouth and be done with it. Neville Longbottom ate them slowly, carefully. He enjoyed every second. Biting the chocolate and savoring it. Licking the inside of the chocolate shell with his tongue, the way it curled to get every drop. He would suck on the cherry itself, before finally placing the rest of the chocolate into his mouth. The sheen from the liqueur still showing on his lips before that devilish tongue darted out to lick them clean.

Draco whimpered every fucking time.

Being the potions professor at Hogwarts had it’s advantages, and one of those was that every year for about four weeks, Professor Malfoy shamelessly watched Professor Longbottom savor these torturous candies. He always had them, mostly because Draco always sent them. A random box on his desk, a delivery with the owl post. Bad day, Neville? Here’s a box of fucking sex candy!

Neville had to know. There was no chance that he didn’t know of Draco’s affections. Hell, they flirted all the time. Draco looked for any excuse to touch him. A brush of their fingers, a gentle graze of his hand over the small of Neville’s back as he passed by, the completely obvious attempts to sit next to him at every opportunity, on the off chance that he could make their thighs touch or skim Neville’s knee.

Neville didn’t seem completely unaffected, for he returned these desperate gestures every now and then. Draco ate them up like he was a starving man. He never wanted another man more than he wanted Neville. Under him, on top of him, next to him, he really didn’t have a preference.

And these damn cherry cordials we’re not helping.

Taking a deep breath, he squared his shoulders and prepared himself for another day of hopeless longing. Staring at the one man that he could never have.

Neville was loved and admired. He was respected and smart. He was kind yet people knew better than to cross him. Draco was all of these things too, just... not as much. He was respected, yes. He was smart, absolutely. He was kind to those he cared about, everyone else could rot for all he cared. He was patient with his students, more so than anyone thought he would be, but that’s where the kindness ended.

Some days he never understood why Neville gave him his time. The days where Neville sought out Draco’s company were by far the greatest. They would share meals and grade papers and laugh about Trelawney’s predictions. They would bet on house points and steal each other’s firewhiskey.

Neville was Draco’s best friend, and nothing more.

He wanted _so_ much more.

“What’s got your attention this morning?”

Draco snapped out of his wandering mind and realized that Neville had sat down at the head table next to him. “The usual.”

Neville flashed him one of his brilliant sideways smiles. “Ahh. Well then, I’ll leave you to it.”

Draco watched from the corner of his eye as Neville cut up his french toast. The way his lips would close around the fork, the syrup might even drip down his chin if he was lucky. He sucked in a harsh breath, trying to recenter himself. He couldn’t be doing this at the head table for Salazar’s sake!

“So,” Draco said as he forced himself to look away. “Care to tell me how we got roped into chaperoning the gaggle of girls that have dubbed themselves the party planning committee?”

Neville chuckled. “They were so adorable as they petitioned to host a school dance. Mcgonagall just couldn’t say no.”

“And she volunteered us?”

“Of course not.” Neville said bluntly. “I volunteered us.”

“What the hell for?” Draco whined. “We said we’d never do this again after the Halloween fiasco. We ended up doing everything!”

Neville turned to him and leaned in close as he gently squeezed his thigh. “Don’t tell me that you didn’t love every minute.”

Draco’s skin tingled. “That’s besides the point.” He breathed. Did this man really not know what he did to him?

After another subtle squeeze Neville went back to his breakfast. “I knew you’d understand.”

The post chose that moment to arrive, as if Draco wasn’t already worked up. He knew exactly what Neville’s face would look like. The excitement at seeing the small box of his favorite candy.

“I really need to find out who keeps sending me these.” Neville said as he finished unwrapping the package.

“You don’t know?” Draco asked with as much innocence as he could muster.

Neville shook his head lightly as he opened the box and smelled the chocolates. Draco swallowed harshly as he watched. “Well... you can have them all, I think they’re gross.”

“I know you do, but I love them.”

Draco watched as he picked one up, slowly bringing it to his mouth, anticipation coursing through his veins.

“Hey, Nev!”

Draco groaned and rolled his eyes as Potter made his way over to the head table. “Don’t you have any sense of professionalism?” Draco scolded. “Professor Potter?”

Draco liked the git, he really did. Having Harry Potter as the defense teacher was one of the best things that had happened to Hogwarts. He was fun, hard working, and dedicated. Draco’s only complaint about the man was that he was head over heels jealous of him. Potter was Neville’s best friend. They had history, and depth. Draco had... pointless obsessions.

“Good day, Professor Malfoy.” He mocked with that stupid smile that always made Draco smile too. “How do you do?”

“Oh shove it.” Draco laughed out. “What are you doing here, anyway?”

“Talking to Professor Longbottom of course.”

Draco rolled his eyes again. “Of course.”

Harry grinned then turned his attention to Neville. “Are you heading up the Hogsmeade trip this weekend?” He asked excitedly. “Everyone should be able to meet us for lunch at the Three Broomsticks!”

“Hello?” Draco interjected. “I’m right here!”

Harry stared at him. “And?”

Draco tried not to pout, he really did. “Well, I wasn’t invited.”

“Oh, well, Yea I know. Only because I heard you were doing that Valentine's thing. I would have asked otherwise, Draco. You know that.”

Neville placed his hand back on Draco’s thigh. “Sorry, Harry. I volunteered us both for the chaperoning event for the dance, so I wouldn’t be able to make it.”

“Ahh, alright. Next time then.”

Neville nodded. “You got it.”

Draco scrunched up his nose in disgust as Potter took one of Neville’s cordials and ate it, the liqueur making the worst kind of squelching sound. It was nothing like Neville’s alluring seduction. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve, waved, then turned and left.

“Sometimes he really irritates me.” Draco blurted out.

“But you can’t help but like him.”

“I will never admit that.”

“Mhm.”

Draco was painfully aware of the fact that Neville’s hand was still on his thigh, his thumb stroking the fabric of his pants exactly three times before he pulled away.

* * *

  
**7 days before Valentine’s Day**

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes tightly as he took a slow deep breath.

“Girls, you’re in your sixth year. Please tell me that you can charm paper birds better then this.”

“There’s so many of them, Professor!” Mary whined. “This will take all night.”

“Might I remind you that this was your idea?” Draco told her bluntly.

“Well, we were hoping that you would help us.” Dorothy said hopefully. “We know you were really good at charms, and you’re the best teacher at Hogwarts!”

Draco sighed at the two girls in front of him. He would do anything for his Slytherin’s, and they knew that. “Go on and help Justin with the floating rose petal hearts. That boy is hopeless.”

They each beamed at him before they ran off. “Thank you, Professor!”

“Mhm.” He pulled out his wand and began charming the hundreds of origami birds so they would fly about the room and be nothing but an absolute nuisance. “Whose idea was this anyway?” He grumbled. “Paper birds.”

Neville’s laughter carried across the large classroom to Draco’s ears. He looked over to see Neville tangled up in red and pink streamers, looking adorable as ever. He stared at him, watching him untangle himself as he danced around like a fool chasing the streamers as he did. He stared so hard that the birds he was supposed to be charming turned and dive bombed him. He squealed and swatted them away, cursing himself for not paying better attention. He looked up just in time for Neville to flash him a sheepish smile. Draco couldn’t help but smile back.

Neville walked over to him, his face tinged red and his smile bright. “Hows it going over here?”

“Oh, wonderful. I’m just stuck here charming these birds, how about you?”

“I know you saw, I don’t know how I got so tangled up.”

Draco grinned. “I did see that. It’s because you’re clumsy.”

Neville brushed his fingers through Draco’s now messy hair. “I also saw your own birds attack you because you were too busy looking at me.”

Draco’s skin flushed. “I was not.”

Neville leaned in close, his breath ghosting Draco’s cheek. “If you say so.”

Draco swayed towards him, before he could stop himself. All to quickly though Neville had pulled away and walked over to a now rose petal covered Justin.

“Justin!” Neville called out. “How did you manage this one?”

Draco just knew he would be thinking of that moment later on that night.

* * *

  
**Valentine’s Day**

Draco had been low key turned on ever since Neville walked into the room, eating none other than a cherry fucking cordial. He stared at him until he finished it. Watching as he licked his lips so he wouldn’t miss a single drop of sweetness. He looked good enough to eat, and that’s exactly what Draco wanted to do. He wondered if he slathered himself in cherry liqueur if Neville would lick every drop from him like he does the cordials.

“Stop, it.” He scolded himself. “For Merlin’s sake.”

As the night went on it only got worse. Draco felt like Neville was teasing him the entire time. Sucking on ice cubes, swirling them around in his mouth with his tongue. Licking the frosting off the cupcakes before he ate them. Biting his fucking lip as he conversed with the other teachers. With Potter.

Draco wanted to leave, he wanted to get out of here as fast as he could and ice his entire body down. He felt completely unnerved by Neville and he just couldn’t take any more of it, not tonight. Not on this day. He didn’t even bother to say he was leaving, he just made his way to the door and ran.

He’d made it half way down the hall before the door slammed open behind him.

“Draco! Wait!”

He spun around to see Neville jogging towards him.

“Where are you going?”

“Oh, Uh, just stepped out for a bit. A little stuffy in there. You can go back, I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine.” Neville’s eyes roamed up and down Draco’s body. “In fact, you look a little... flustered.”

“I can assure you that I am not.”

Neville sighed and took another step closer. “No?”

Draco shook his head slowly, eyes locked on Neville’s lips. “No.”

“Do you want to know what I think?” Neville whispered in his ear.

Draco swallowed hard. “W-what’s that?”

“I think you’ve been worked up all evening. In fact, I know you have, because I’ve caught you staring.”

Without even realizing it, Draco found himself flush against the stone wall. Neville pressed his length against Draco, making him moan in such a wicked way.

“I couldn’t wait for you to make a move any longer, it was driving me insane waiting for you.”

Neville placed a light kiss on the side of Draco’s neck, setting his skin on fire.

“Can I let you in on a secret?” Draco rasped out.

“What’s that?” Neville asked before he licked the spot he’d just kissed, making Draco knees weak.

“I love the way you eat cherry cordials.”

Neville smirked before he wound his hands in Draco’s hair and kissed him. “I know.” 


End file.
